The Popper’s Proclamation
by Shadow Lofton
Summary: As she sashays over in his direction she doesn't realize she bit off more than she can chew. All I ask is for a review and emails are definitely welcome also.


Once upon a time in a small castle that crested a hill overlooking the Bay of Sicily one of gargantuan it stretched over 30 miles in diameter, their lived a King named Diego. Together with him also lived his wife (the queen) Michelle, and the most serene princess out of all the surrounding kingdoms their daughter, Lily. Throughout her whole life Lily had always been on of the most levelheaded people in the entire kingdom despite the fact that she was a member of the royal family. Even though she may have been one of the fairest people in the entire Kingdom her father surely was not. Most of the time he spent his free periods rampaging around the castle complaining about how foul the normal "lower class people" were. He wouldn't let just anyone in the castle and he definitely wouldn't let just anyone around his daughter. He held Lily's life in the utmost priority even more than everyone in the Kingdom put together. He was absolutely obsessed with her marriage that would soon be taking place. The one "minor" snag that they had run into was that they didn't even have a husband for Lily to marry! Well as usual the king had another ingenious plan to fix a problem in Jewels life. They were going to hold a ball...  
On the other side of the bay the lived one of the most ruthless kings in the world his name was Leo. Along with his father they had gone all through the eastern coast of Europe plundering and scavenging, as a result of his carelessness, in old age he now possessed many illnesses. And as a result of that the family had suffered largely. After is father had died he was the only provider for the family and, being sick didn't help his situation at all. The family had become poor and they're once prestigious status had waned and their future very bleak. Fortunately and unfortunately this predicament had long since passed. Leo had married a once beautiful princess but her mind and body had suffered from taking care of the frail old king. They also had a son. His name was James. To many, it seemed as though their son was a mistake to be born into a family of such noble and egotistical people, to others he was just considered another shabbily dressed poor prince. He was considered one of the kindest and selfless people in all of the land much like another from the royal family...  
The nightingale could be heard whistling from the canopy of the trees as the ball commenced. Princess Lily was dressed in her best evening attire; a golden robe made of silk adorned with diamonds and many other precious stones encrusted in the fabric. Throughout the whole evening the princess had danced as fast as her dainty feet could carry her. In her opinion the many hopefuls who had been invited to the ball were ugly, dumb, or just plain bigheaded. She pondered why had her father invited these lousy losers. Even for her, a person that was considered level headed above all else had her limitations, every girl had her needs! She was about ready leave when she laid eyes on James, the prince from across the bay. He was so handsome and his smile shined like platinum cubes in a sea of tin boxes. She sashayed her way over to him ready to welcome him into her life when he suddenly looked up and smiled at her. Her heart froze and her legs locked up from pure joy. He stood up and bounded his way over to her.  
  
He was 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2 just a mere two feet away from when he suddenly stopped. He looked at her with a puzzled expression on her, seemingly thinking something over very thoughtfully.  
  
"I saw that you were smiling at me from across the room," he stated to her, politely "I just wanted to let you know that," he hesitated.  
  
"Yes, yes." said the princess encouraging him to go on.  
  
"You have a large piece of broccoli in your teeth, did you know?" he finished.  
  
Moral: Some things aren't as obvious as they seem 


End file.
